


Like her

by Amirh



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirh/pseuds/Amirh
Summary: Finduilas is alive and she is in angband.but she used to be  maeglin's.





	Like her

**Author's Note:**

> I am not english!!

"Tell us where is the gondolin and you are free too go"  
"NEVER!"  
No,l don't betray my uncle,NEVER.  
"Who is that girl or lady in your dream?I think i know her.does she not daughter of turgon?yourcousin,idri..."  
"Don't say her name"  
"I can give you her to you and kingdom of godolin.gondolin hasn't loved you.you haven't been one of them, never!"  
Fir my uncle,I should resist.  
"What does your uncle do for you?"  
He raised me as his own child...  
"He killed your father"  
He made me lord...  
"Your mother died because of him,because of his hardening!he sold your love to a mortal pig!"  
No, I should resist...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are our dear guest till say us where is the gondolin.now,take him to his cell.I want he enjoys  
His stay!so,give him one elfmaid.Ummm... give him that new daughter,she is very good, virgin and beotiful."  
What is sauron talk about,no he does not want anyone expect idril.......

**Author's Note:**

> I think its very bad,doesnt it?please send me comments and let me know about my points of weakness.


End file.
